A Beautiful Kind Of Mess
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Their love was an inevitable and oh-so-beautiful kind of mess -wincest drabbles-
1. Installment of the First Kind

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural owns me, not the other way around.

**Warnings: **The usual: Wincest, boy love, sap, angst and I wrote this :3

**Summary:** Their love is an inevitable and oh-so-beautiful kind of mess.

**A BEAUTIFUL KIND OF MESS**

**(20 words) – Pain**

Dean always manages to kiss the pain away.

No matter what kind of pain, no matter what kind of kiss.

**x.o.x.o**

**(67 words) – Mistake**

Dean shifted uncomfortably under his brothers' heavy and unrelenting gaze.

Sam was seated on the coffee table before him, clad in nothing but the rumpled grey sheet they had been recently sharing.

"I get it okay," Dean finally snapped, "it was a mistake."

Sam made a low noise in agreement before standing, "I agree," he promised, all but kissing the older man, "it should have happened sooner."

**x.o.x.o**

**(33 words) – Simple**

It was hard for Sam not to adore his big brother, especially when Dean helps him up after saving his life with a lovers kiss and promise things will always be this simple.

**x.o.x.o**

**(33 words) – Slime**

He knew he had it bad when Dean merely raised his eyebrow and Sam was half undressed and kissing his slime covered big brother before the last chunk of bug-demon hit the ground.

**x.o.x.o**

**(49 words) – Dark**

It was a dark time when their father was home, filled with blood and sad and the lingering stink of demon.

But the moment he was gone again, Dean filled up the dark with kiss after kiss of intoxicating love, swearing that the monsters will never touch 'his Sammy'.

**x.o.x.o**

**(48 words) – Realisation**

It wasn't until he was away from that world, sitting and talking with Jess in a classroom after a lecture that Sam realised; about the same time most boys started fighting over girls, Sam was slaughtering low-level demons just so he could taste his big brothers tongue again.

**x.o.x.o**

**(74 words) – Growing**

Puberty is a mess when all you do day-after-day is get dragged into a forest as backup for a father you never see against monsters you never wanted to.

An accidental landing brings you face-to-face with your big brother and you swear you'll never taste sweeter lips then Deans – even when he punches you and makes you swear not to tell – and especially when he makes sure there's plenty more accidental landings after that.

**x.o.x.o**

**(16 words) – Skill**

Sam never was as skilled as Dean, but at least with hunting he had a chance.

**x.o.x.o**

**(26 words) – Glory**

Being a hunter wasn't full of fame or glory, but as Dean curled tighter around his little brother, he had to admit it had its perks.

**x.o.x.o**

**(32 words) – Speed**

It was amazing how quickly one could undress with the promise of a naked Sam lying in the hotel bed before you. But then; Dean did have a fair amount of practice.

**x.o.x.o**

**(10 words) – Love**

Dean came to love that 'do not disturb' door hanger.

**x.o.x.o**

**(58 words) – Regrets**

Dean looked away from the determination in his brothers eyes, "she really meant that much to you?" he asked softly, perhaps more softly then Dean had ever spoken before.

"Of course she did," Sam snapped, unable to say 'no, she didn't. She was never anything compared to you Dean, that's why I need to fight for her now.'

**x.o.x.o**

**(51 words) – Whisper**

It was only the ghost of a tough, a breeze, a whisper. Only the lightest brush against Deans back as Sam left the room, but it was a promise too. A promise that if Dean hurried the hell up to bed, bed have much more then a whisper of a touch.

**x.o.x.o**

**(36 words) – Rage**

Sam was quite pleased with himself the day he thought to cool Deans sudden burst of rage with a calm kiss that turned into a very hot and fulfilling night with a few less broken objects.

**x.o.x.o**

**(51 words) – Pulse**

He could blame it on puberty, temporary insanity or even curiosity, but as Sam situated himself in the lap of his very startled big brother and kissed the steadily speeding pulse point on the side of Deans' neck, it was the first kiss he couldn't even try to blame on accident.

**x.o.x.o**

**(32 words) – Romance**

Sams idea of romance was beautiful and all, but he was just lucky the sight of him nude and waiting took Deans mind of the fact they needed those candles for hunting.

**x.o.x.o**

**(29 words) – Nurse**

It was really no contest, while Sam was the only one either brother trusted with a thermometer, Dean would have to be the sexiest in a naughty nurses outfit. (1)

**x.o.x.o**

**(63 words) – Flirt**

Sam used to hate it when Dean went off the flirt with the girls in all the bars they ended up in. Used to, until Sam happened to look up and noticed the entire time Dean was flirting with some big-breasted bimbo, his eyes were focused solely on his little brother. From then on, Sam mostly just blushed at Deans corny pick-up lines.

**x.o.x.o**

**(29 words) – Brave**

It wasn't hard for Dean to be brave when every slain monster meant all the more love and attention from Sam when they got back to the hotel room.

**x.o.x.o**

**(11 words) – Promise**

When Sam said 'I missed you' Dean almost exploded with relief.

**x.o.x.o**

**(28 words) – Pillow-talk**

Sam knew whenever Dean told him he'd buy him houses and a normal life it was just pillow talk, but sometimes Dean himself wanted them to be more.

**x.o.x.o**

**(30 words) – Crave**

For once Dean craved his fathers' angst-ridden presence and merciless attitude. When that was gone, Dean found himself just staring out the window and missing Sam so much it hurt.

**x.o.x.o**

**(44 words) – Love-Bite**

I swear my heart stopped when Dad saw the red mark I had just finished kissing onto Sams' neck, but for once I was grateful to have a dad so damn oblivious to the difference between a hicky and the beginnings of a rash.

**x.o.x.o**

**(26 words) – Pet-names**

Sam hated all the pet-names Dean ever came up with – but that didn't stop him blusing like crazy whenever he came up with something like 'beautiful'

**x.o.x.o**

**(15 words) – Tux**

Seeing Dean in a tux only spurred one coherent though – that damn demon can wait.

**x.o.x.o**

**(32 words) – Startle**

I suppose it was a good thing I was to startled by Deans presence to react. I doubt Jess would have been so easy-going if she'd been just a few moments later.

**x.o.x.o**

**(15 words) – Pretty**

Sometimes Sam wished Dean wasn't so damn pretty, then he'd have him _completely_ to himself.

**x.o.x.o**

**(29 words) – Alone**

Sam stood at the window; he looked calm – like everything in his life was so easy-easy.

Inside he was breaking.

Somehow, he thought Dean would have left with him.

**x.o.x.o**

**(25 words) – Shame**

"It's a shame…" Sam realised.

"Mmm," Dean agreed, curling protectively around his little brother, "I wish I could tell people just how lucky I am."

**x.o.x.o**

**(33 words) – Goofy**

If Sam was awake, he had no doubt he'd get punched in the face for the goofy grin that spread over his face at the sight of Sam fast asleep in his arms.

**x.o.x.o**

**(1) - ** to be honest, I prefer Nurse!Sam, but I have to write for the masses, lol.


	2. Installment of the Second Kind

A Beautiful Kind Of Mess

Disclaimer: cries hysterically Of COURSE its not mine!

Authors Notes: I have an addiction, its name is Wincest, yay.

x.o.x.o

Awe:

The awe of seeing Dean manage to fight a demon armed to the nines with teeth, claw, blade and magic when all he had was a rifle that was known to jam at the most unfortunate moments was incredable in it's almost overwhelming form.

But it was really nothing compaired to the awe Sam felt for something as simple as the way Dean made him feel so perfect with just three little words whispered with promise.

x.o.x.o

Curiousity:

As Sam became more and more enthralled by his computer induced education, he unearthed more words then he could find the meaning to. He usually went to Dean woth these.

"Whats infatuation?"

Dean concidered, then without taking his eyes from the T.V before him he yawned, "When someone cant stop thinking there in love with someone, even though they really just want to get into their pants."

Curious, Sam sat in his brothers lap. "Does that mean you're infatuated with me?" he inquired.

With a smirk, the older boy kissed the younger, "It would make this so much easier if I were."

x.o.x.o

Motives:

Although Sam never questioned why as Dean pushed him to lie face-down on the bed, the heavy feeling of lust and the wet tast of kisses on his tongue that had brought them this far had Sam fairly certain of his brother's motives, and it had him moving to comply all the faster.

x.o.x.o

Sappy:

Dean always called Sam the sappy one between them, despite the fact in the middle of the night it was Deans whispers of 'your absolutely everything to me' that woke the younger boy up as he struggled to find sleep.

x.o.x.o

Dreams:

Unlike Sam's dreams, Dean knew his would never become reality.

Something about Sammy dressing up like a french maid seemed alittle to 'wet-dream' to be much more.

Although... his birthday _was_ coming up.

x.o.x.o

Shot:

Without a doubt the only thing that had Sam shooting so damn well was the look of feirce pride and the soft kisses that Dean rewarded him with when he practiced in his youth.

x.o.x.o

Hurt:

Dean wasn't a cry-baby, not at all, but he found it paid to be a little more vocal when Sam lavished attention on hinm to take all the pain away.

x.o.x.o

Pet:

They were drunk and ranting when it was said, half in jest, but they weren't so drunk that they forgot it.

Yet somehow, Sam coming home with a coller that spoke of promises had him forgetting just how much he ever wanted that puppy.

x.o.x.o

Qualms:

The hesitation as Dean reached for Sam's boxers was more then a brief pause, and it was far from being amusing. Sam turned his head to blink at the older boy with question.

"Im not gay," Dean demanded, speaking what was on his mind.

Sam almost laughed, and probably would have if his erection wasn't throbbing painfully underneath him, "fucking your brother isn't going to change that."

Although it hadn't come out quite the way he had thought it, the basic implication seemed to appeal to Dean, because those boxer-shorts soon disapeared.

x.o.x.o

Mutter:

Sam noticed everytime he won a fight against his brother, Dean would stalk away muttering to himself.

It probably would have pissed him off less if he knew Dean was muttering things along the lines of, 'so damn sexy when his mad, no wonder I love the damn bastard.

x.o.x.o

Compare:

It hurt to ask, but Dean found there was no way to _not_ ask.

"How do I compare to her?"

Sam visable collapsed, falling into his brother's arms with a long withheld sob, "she never compared to you."

x.o.x.o

Nothing:

The demons that twister my mind in an attempt to turn me suicidle were really wasting there time.

Nothing could convince me after Jess that I wasn't Sammy's everything, and I could never leave him with nothing.

x.o.x.o

Waste:

It was a darkly humourous avent, the first time Dean jerked off in the bathroom since he turned twelve. Darkly humourous for the thought 'what a waste, my hand instead of Sam's' and the laughter that come from him afterwards was borderling hysterical when he refused to let it turn to tears.

x.o.x.o

Wait:

They always say in movies, 'you've waited all this time, can't you wait ten more minutes?!'

But even though it made it all the more painful Sam found that no, he couldn't even wait the minute and a half it took for preperation before climbing atop Dean's lap and picking up were they'de left off.

x.o.x.o

Breathe:

Sam called them breathing days, though they often found breath hard to come by.

It was their day off, their breif moment of repreive between hunts and searching for more hunts. It was hot sweet and lazy - compaired to the days when all they had time for was a quicky in the shower (not that that wasn't fufilling and all).

And between the kisses, whispers and fevered touches they found these 'breathing days' were addictive and promised a future full of them and little else.

x.o.x.o

Key:

Dumbstruck and completely speechless, Sam blinked up.

"In case you need it," Dean mumbled, blushing.

Clenching the car key tightly in his hand, Sam lept forward and began to show his brother his gratitude.

x.o.x.o

A.N: Grammer will be fixed when I have internet, and the word count when I have time. Review ppl!

loves


	3. Installment of the Third Kind

_Disclaimer: Supernatural owns my soul, and I don't even own so much as a poster yet._

_Warnings: Wincest, if you STILL havn't figured that out.points and laffs at yoo_

_Summary: Their love was an inevitable and oh-so-beautiful kind of mess [wincest drabbles_

**A Beautiful Kind Of Mess - Third Installment**

x.o.x.o

**Fight**

Dean knew with a sickening kind of knowledge, that they never fought this much before Sam left (found Jess). Even when they had first turned the accidental brush of lips against lips to a not so accidental explosion of kiss after kiss they had never fought as much as they did now.

There was anger in each others eyes when they met them now, and whenever passion became to much for them to take there was anger even in the heated moments that followed and usually led them to a bed.

There was sadness then too, but the anger didn't seem to fade because Dean didn't outright say 'I wish you didn't damn love her in my place' and Sam couldn't outright say 'I didn't'.

And there was so much anger and sadness that they shared a downright frightening thought that maybe it wasn't either of them that wanted to be together any more and that Dean was really into all the girls he flirted with to make Sam mad, and maybe Jess wasn't the temperary replacement for Dean's touch, maybe she was the reason Sammy never came back.

And the even scarier thought that if they didn't say something soon... they wouldn't even have their fights anymore.

x.o.x.o

**Heaven**

The hot hard press of body against body and the sweet taste of tongue against tongue was like heaven.

And the beautiful feel of themselves and each other with a love that transended either that of a brother _or_ a lover was just an assurance that it was the only heaven either brother was likely to get.

x.o.x.o

**Before**

Sam hestaited, "before you?" he inquired, half hoping he had heard the question wrong.

Jess didn't seem to notice his reluctance, only nodded into his bare shoulder. The air between them was warm and still thrumming with passion, but Sam was suddenly tence.

He didn't want to lie, surely not to the girl he felt like he was using, but he couldn't really say 'yeah, i've been screwing my brother since I was fifteen'.

"I've never felt like this before," he finally admitted, though hidden was the fact _that_ was because the love he felt for Dean was so utter and complete he'd never so much as kissed another person until Jess, so he assumed he must have feel something for her.

Jess seemed happy with the responce, and let her exhasted body take her into sleep, unaware that she'd prodded at the one wound in Sam that would possably never heal.

x.o.x.o

**Bathroom**

Sometimes Dean wondered how their father could be so oblivious that he never questioned the 20 minute toliet breaks he and Sam always took together.

x.o.x.o

**Deal**

It was like a deal with the devil, and the stakes were just as high.

On the one hand, he could love - a complete and perfect love so beautiful that God himself banned it.

Or he could refrain (die bit by bit) and pretend this was normal, they were normal.

It didn't take much procrastination before Dean threw his eternal soul into the winds and abruptly claimed his brother's heart for himself.

x.o.x.o

**Messy**

Messy and badly aimed kisses were Dean's favorite. They proved to him that no matter how much smarter and well educated Sam was then him, he was still able to make his kid brother loose coheheriency first.

x.o.x.o

**Determination**

Whether it was determination or obsession that had him constantly checking the newspapers and television Sam wasn't certain, but every single day he searched both for any sign that Dean could be hurt, or any sign that he may be visiting the area nearby.

And when he never found anything that would make his big brother come running, Sam kinda wished there was.

That made his guilt hurt all the more when Jess was gone, and Sam still felt that massive surge of love and releif as he fell back into the passenger seat beside Dean, who never even tried to judge him for his thoughts.

x.o.x.o

**Lock**

They rarely needed to lock the hotel door for the first round. Lust usually overtook them before they had made it three steps inside anyway.

x.o.x.o

**Bitten**

Jess was intrested in the very start.

The first lecture they ever had together, Sam found he couldn't even escape before she all but demanded he go on a date with her.

There was something in her eye - an almost hazel flicker of oblivious lust and unwavering determination - that made his heart constrict painfully in his chest.

"I've been bitten to many times," he excused, turning and stalking out.

The look to her eyes was what chased him away from a perfectly innosent date, and it was the similar qualities those same eyes shared with his brother that made Sam come back to stay.

Because even if that flicker of similarity hurt - and even though being bitten once by someone with that look to there eyes was enough - Sam knew he wasn't ready to give up on Dean just yet.

x.o.x.o

**Roleplay**

Dean sat back and clipped his gun back together, it now being clean and sparkling. When he turned away from its inspection he caught Sam's gaze focused on him and grinned, "wanna play good cop bad cop?"

x.o.x.o

**Fingerprints**

In the beginning, Dean loved the bruises of fingerprints left on his shoulders after he had brough Sam to the peak of pleasure and driven him over it. The fingerprints were craved really - because it was proof the next morning that it all wasn't just a dream.

x.o.x.o


	4. Installmeny of the Fourth Kind

_Disclaimer: NOT MINEEE!_

_Warnings: Wincest... dah._

_Summary: Their love was an inevitable and oh-so-beautiful kind of mess [wincest drabbles_

_My Fave of the installment: 'Blister' - Just so ya know._

**A Beautiful Kind Of Mess**

x.o.x.o

**Dream**

Sam jerked awake to the not unpleasant sensation of Dean's hands roaming down his body.

"D-Dean?" he gasped in surprise and questioning arousal.

"I'm sick of all your nightmares coming true," Dean confessed with a falsely innosent kiss, "I want some of your wet dreams to come true too."

x.o.x.o.x

**Baggage**

No matter how bad things got they always (almost always) had each other to help deal with the baggage.

x.o.x.o.x

**Slower**

Fast, to fast. It was all racing forward to fast for Dean.

Dean just wanted to slow it down a bit.

Enjoy, savour it.

Sam seemed to notice the reaction to his hasty actions.

Smirked, confessed deviously-

"there's always round two."

Fast, to fast. But really, racing forward wasn't all that bad.

x.o.x.o.x

**Habit**

Sam knew by now;

Dean's smirk usually meant very good times in the near future.

By now Dean noticed;

Sam's face when he threw a smirk his way was the best way to get things started between them.

And now it was clear to both of them;

And it was a habit unlikely to be stopped, or even slowed in the slightest.

x.o.x.o.x

**Wed**

Deab was quiet in the afterglow of their passion, his heartbeat quieting to give his mind a chance to speak up again.

"Sam?" he asked.

Sam hummed to show he'd heard, even though by now he knew Dean after sex was a very angsty Dean.

"Would you have married Jess?" the whisper was quiet - but Sam heard.

He turned to face his big brother. "Yes," he confessed, "and everyday I still would have wanted her to be you."

x.o.x.o.x

**Keen**

Sam hated seeming to keen, really.

But when his mind was running a hundred miles per hour into every dirty thought and every possable senerio it could, Sam really couldn't help speeding up at the possability of a shared hotel room, bathroom break or hospital ward.

When all was said and done though, Dean didn't tease him to much about it. Probably due to the fact whilst Sam hurried to their room - Dean was only ever a moment behind.

x.o.x.o.x

**Trap**

Dean hurriedly scanned the area for any sign of Sam. Seeing noone and hearing the sound of a distant shower, he flicked the laptop on.

When; 'I want you right now Dean', flashed across the screen it had him blinking in surprise before standing and searching for his little brother with a hungry kiss.

"Knew you'd been using my computer," Sam mumbled into the kiss cheekily.

x.o.x.o.x

**Chill**

It was a tremble that raced up his spine like electricity through a wire. It raced from his lower backto his shoulder blades and spread out like wildfire - and left his just as hot.

It was like a chill - but more a hunger, a need, a desperate want.

Dean loved to invoke the torturous pleasure of this 'chill' on his little brother, and seeing Sammy tremble under its power as enough to give him a heated chill of his own.

x.o.x.o.x

**Crude**

For all Sam wrinkled his nose in distaste at his brothers crude mannerism, it never failed to turn him on when Dean said things like "i'm gunna fuck you raw."

Strange, that.

x.o.x.o.x

**Savior**

Dean'll never know it, but without him I would have been able to kill myself instead of having to ask him to do it for me.

He's my savior - I hope that wont make him my victim one day - or nothing at all will stop me pulling that trigger when I come to afterwards.

x.o.x.o.x

**Pill**

"Love you," Sam's whisper was like a sleeping pill - only much, much sweeter.

x.o.x.o.x

**Others**

"Have you ever slept with anyone else?" Sammy asked his brother, feet swinging beneath him and against the counter lazily.

Dean shrugged and finished buttering the bread, "yeah."

Sam forced himself not to pout. At fourteen, he should have guessed he wasn't Dean's first. "Were they better then me?"

Dean half shrugged again, "yeah," he confessed.

Sam slumped as Dean cut the sandwiches in half, "oh," he hummed.

Dean handed him half the sandwich and slid up on the kitchen bench beside him. "They were better, but I would rather have you any day."

Sam blushed, and not even biting down on the sandwich in his hands could stop a giddy grin from spreading across his face.

x.o.x.o.x

**Angel**

"I think I do beleive in angels," Dean confessed to Sam as the car cooled down around them.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You gave me a second chance."

"Oh," Sam blushed.

x.o.x.o.x

**Blister**

Sam's kisses are so damn hot, i'm surprised I don't wake up the next morning with blisters up and down my body.

x.o.x.o.x


	5. Installment of the Fifth Kind

_Disclaimer: Someone elses!_

_Warnings: Wincest!!!_

_Summary: Their love was an inevitable and oh-so-beautiful kind of mess [wincest drabbles_

_My fave of the Installment: 'Heat' - 'cause i'm weird like that._

**A Beautiful Kind Of Mess**

x.o.x.o

**Pity**

I pitied the poor maids and roomservers.

There was no wrath like Dean's wrath when the mood between us was broken by someone who forgot to check the 'do not disturb' sign.

I didn't however mind the kind of fuming sex Dean offered after we'd been kicked to the curb and had to seek out release elsewhere.

x.o.x.o.x

**Flames**

Dean takes the fear out of everything.

Fire no longer frightens me like it should - now all I get is a wicked sort of shudder and the throb of a begining erection.

I guess I can't really complain...

x.o.x.o.x

**Promise**

"You made me a promise Dean, a promise I remember as clear as the first day we kissed," Sam's voice was just barely audiable over the bloodcurdling scream of the banchee between them and decending on the younger brother, "and no matter what Dean, i'm gunna live long enough to get my chance at topping!"

x.o.x.o.x

**Pink**

Sam bent sideways, searching for his brother in the before smirking to the girl across from him, "I accept."

She smiled, stood and swayed her way over to Dean.

With a flick of her beautiful blonde hair she leant in and whispered something clearly dirty into his ear.

Dean laughed, flirted and playfully swatted her ass.

When she returned to Sam she was pouting, "go then cowboy," she challenged "you make him blush pink."

Sam finished his drink, stood and stalked to his big brother's side.

Platonic hand on shoulder, not so platonic hand hidden on thigh and a whisper, "I want you to be fucking me raw right now."

The floozy was oblivious how, but Sam was twenty bucks richer and assured of a good night that night all because she picked Dean out of all the guys in the bar to use to see if Sam was prettier then she was.

x.o.x.o.x

**BulletProof**

When Sam kisses me, I swear to any god out there. For a moment - i'm BulletProof.

x.o.x.o.x

**Touch**

No matter the touch; be it tentitive, comforting or hot hot hot, Sammy doesn't feel complete without some kind of contact between himself and his gorgous big brother.

x.o.x.o.x

**Tickle**

"Stop," Dean would whisper, demand and all but plead.

Sammy knew the drill, he knew the risks, but somehow nothing - not even the knowledge their father was in the very next room could keep him from letting his fingers tickle his brother silly.

x.o.x.o.x

**Blood**

They embraced, hands clenching in each other's rain soaked clothes, tears falling unnoticed and giving flavour to the few, desperate kisses they shared.

They were held so tightly by each others embrace breath itself was hard to locate.

Their blood was pooling around them. Mixing - but thats alright, it was the same blood anyway.

"I love you," Sam whispered.

"I love you too," Dean promised, hold tightening that much more, "Seya in Hell."

Sam attempted a grin and pressed his forhead against his brothers, "not if I see you first."

x.o.x.o.x

**Play**

Dean obsessed over his work - Slaved over his gun polish for hours, and struggled to keep his body fighting fit.

Sam, though it took him many cold and lonely nights, found the perfect way to pull his brother from his workaholic state.

Quoting; 'all work and no play makes Dean a dull lay' is great - and it's doubly affective with a nude example of an untended erection of the older mans only current (and future) lay.

x.o.x.o.x

**Purr**

Soft breathing that bordered on a snore wasn't exactly a lullaby, but Sam often complained that Dean's 'purr' was the only kind of lullaby he would consent to singing him to sleep.

x.o.x.o.x

**Toys**

They left without a trace from hotel to hotel and it was easy enough - mostly because they didn't have much to pack.

The lack of toys used to give way to complete boredom until Dean found out that hile Sammy wasn't a 'toy' he was much more fun to 'play around' with.

Much more willing too.

x.o.x.o.x

**Reaction**

Dean knew what buttons to push and just how to push them.

But his all round favourite reactions were the unexpected ones.

The slaps to his brothers ass for one - he didn't really mind having to 'kiss it better'.

x.o.x.o.x

**Gun**

Sam watched Dean lovingly clean out his rifle, polishing cloth moving swiftly against steel.

"Does it make you feel tough?" Sam teased from the bed where he was watching drowsily.

Dean smirked and put the gun down, stepping to his brother swiftly. "Not as tough as you make me feel," he promised.

Blushing, Sam met the kiss pressed upon his lips.

x.o.x.o.x

**Heat**

There were two types of heat between them.

The scorching, violent and searingly hot nights where the air was all but crackling with electricity as they bit and scratched and growled with the need to feel one another.

Then there were the lazy, slow and almost unbearably boiling days where they whispered and promised with soft soft kisses and tender exploration.

They had yet to decide which heat they prefered.

x.o.x.o.x


	6. Installment of the Sixth Kind

_Disclaimer: Supernatural owns me, not the other way around._

_Warnings: Lotsa gay incest luffin' - if you didn't love it, you wouldn't still be reading!!!_

_Summary: Their love was an inevitable and oh-so-beautiful kind of mess [wincest drabbles_

_My fave of the Installment: 'Rules' - 'Cause it seems to fit my mood at the moment, lol._

**A Beautiful Kind Of Mess**

x.o.x.o.x

**Vein**

I can see the vein.

Feel it.

But everytime that razor gets close I remember Sam.

And I remember that even though he's gone-

He's gone so I can live.

x.o.x.o.x

**Blurt**

"I'm screwing my little brother," Dean blurted out the confession.

He didn't mean to say it, but for all this time it had been welling up inside him. He shot his eyes open, not knowing what to expect.

Sam blinked at him, squirmed alittle, and demanded, "don't stop now then," with a little odd buck to enforce his point.

x.o.x.o.x

**Hug**

Platonic, think platonic.

Shit, I haven't given Sam a platonic hug since he hit fourteen.

Okay, guess Dean, guess.

Hold tight, but not to tight. Light squeeze, but not to his ass.

And let go.

Whew, that wasn't so hard was it?

Let's just hope Jess doesn't notice how happy little Dean was over the reunion. Or how happy little Sammy seemed too.

Maybe the hug wasn't as platonic as I tried to make it.

x.o.x.o.x

**Happy**

"Would a normal life really make you happy?" Dean asked, lazily playing with his brothers hair.

Sam concidered, "not really."

"But why?" Dean asked, "all you ever talk about is leaving all this behind."

Sam shook his head, "normal lives seem great, but there's nothing normal about fucking your brother Dean - and I couldn't give you up for anything."

For a while there, Dean was entranced by that promise.

Until Sammy went and broke it.

x.o.x.o.x

**Rules**

"Thou shalt not fuck thou brother," Sam laughed, breath reeking of grog.

"Even the brothers with really sexy asses?" Dean asked seriously, "Oopsies," he added, before breaking into laughter too.

The preist shook his head and walked away.

"Do ya think he though we were full of shit?" Sam slurred.

"Dunno, wanna prove him wrong?" Dean offered, hands already undoing Sam's buttons.

"On a church pew?" Sam wrinkled his nose in distaste, then helped Dean with his shirt.

x.o.x.o.x

**Muscle**

I'm not gay, at least I don't think I am, but something about tge sleek smooth muscles expanding and contracting on Dean's arms they help hold me in place jsut turn me on so much more then Jess' smooth, submissive touches.

x.o.x.o.x

**Want**

I want Dean, I do - but he makes it so damn hard to want to give up this life.

I don't know what I want more; Dean or a real normal life.

It makes me so confused that I **can** tell i'll end up making the wrong decision for both of us and no matter which I choose.

x.o.x.o.x

**Flee**

Dean hated to back down from a challenge, hated to run from a dare.

For all it pissed Sam off when they were fighting an impossable demon and putting there lives so very obviously on the line, it also made it that much easier for him to trick Dean into playing games in the bad that the older boy would _never_ try otherwise.

x.o.x.o.x

**Meet**

Sam couldn't look up into Dean's eyes.

He could barely even breathe.

"This is my brother, Dean," he mumbled to Jess, "Dean, this is Jess" - the girl I replaced... The girl I _tried_ to replace you with "my girlfriend."

Sam couldn't see the look on Dean's face, wouldn't.

If he did... If he met Dean's eyes he just knew what he was would rip him apart.

x.o.x.o.x

**Sore**

Their first time having 's.e.x' as Sammy used to whiper it, was odd, messy and left Sam so clearly sore that Dean would not stop apolagising and demanding they never do it again.

It was Sam, for all he vividly remembered the stomach-clenching pain of the first intrusion who made Dean change his mind.

Because, yes it hurt, and yes he was sore afterwards, but still - it was one of the most beautiful nights of his life.

x.o.x.o.x

**Chains**

The situation was deadly, tence and all over dangerous - but even in this, the most dire of circumstances, Dean couldn't help to have a flashback to his last wet-dream with Sam in the exact same position and wearing the exact same thing.

Demon or no, Dean also couldn't help feeling the same arousal he had the first time he'd seen Sammy squirming on the floor in only those constricting chains.

After the demon was dead, Sam took one look at the lust in his brothers eyes and eagerly forgot he was kept against his will and had just been demanding his release.

x.o.x.o.x

**Her**

Her skin was always soft, to soft.

Her voice was always gentle, to gentle.

Her hold was always easy, to easy.

She wasn't Dean.

Her skin wasn't salty, scarred, calloused like Dean's skin.

Her voice wasn't rough, husky, cocky like Dean's voice.

Her hold wasn't demanding, promising, protective like Dean's hold.

She wasn't Dean -

And as much as that hurt, how different they were was the only thing about using Jess as his revenge, punishment, _girlfriend_ that ever made any sence when she was gone, and Dean was back.

x.o.x.o.x

**Gaze**

Dean's gaze was infectious.

He would stare and stare until I found myself staring back.

Whether or not he knew I could see the love, lust and promises in his eyes or not, he knew my face would always turn bright pink and I would be up for anything that night.

Damn Dean for being so damn alluring one gaze could seduce my entire soul.

x.o.x.o.x

**Watch**

Sam would always watch Dean. Even before there first kiss, Sam was always watching Dean.

Idolising him or not, he never seemed to look close enough to notice back then, for a long time - longer then Dean was proud of - his big brother was always watching back.

x.o.x.o.x

**Imperfect**

Dean gets angry to easily, horny to easily and he makes it easy to tell either. he sins, he lies and he only sweet-talks me when he thinks im asleep.

He's imperfect, and I have to say I wouldn't love him any other way.

x.o.x.o.x

**Flawed**

Sammy gets to emotional to quickly, gets reckless to often and he makes it clear to tell both. He's a sinner, a liar and he only cries when he thinks I can't hear.

He's flawed, and I don't think I could love him any other way.

x.o.x.o.x


	7. Installment of the Seventh Kind

_Disclaimer: Supernatural owns me, not the other way around._

_Warnings: Yup, you guessed it more Wincest._

_Summary: Their love was an inevitable and oh-so-beautiful kind of mess [wincest drabbles_

_My fave of the Installment: _

**A Beautiful Kind Of Mess**

x.o.x.o.x

**Lonely**

Sam curled tighter around Jess' back. He felt her smooth, soft skin and heard her comfortable heartbeat.

It was here, in the quiet with nothing to distract him from his beautiful girlfriend, that made him realise just how lonely he really was without Dean.

x.o.x.o.x

**Dirty**

He felt like the biggest pervert in the world for doing it, but upon realising Sam wasn't in the toliet so long for 'conventional' reasons, Dean couldn't stop himself creeping to the door. When he peeked through the keyhole to witness Sam's first attempt at masterbation he thought he was dirty enough - until he heard a particually loud pant of his own name excaping those sinfully hot lips and he knew he was going to hell when he couldn't stop his own hand sneaking south to releive his own suddenly aching problem.

x.o.x.o.x

**Cut**

Everytime Sam walked in on Dean shaving, the razor slipped. Dean would have cursed Sam for sleeping naked, it it wasn't he himself that stripped of the younger mans clothing every night.

x.o.x.o.x

**Ache**

"It ached every day when you were gone," Dean finally confessed.

Sam shifted a little, tightening his embrace around his big brother, but remained asleep.

Dean smirked softly and pressed a kiss on the relaxed brow before him, "one day i'll tell you that when you're awake."

x.o.x.o.x

**Insult**

No matter how far along they were or how lust-riddled Sam's brain was, any time Dean whispered 'Sammy' instead of just 'Sam' the younger man pulled away and left, leaving a horny as hell brother on the bed to kick himself repeatedly over the slip.

x.o.x.o.x

**Bed**

It didn't matter where the ended up falling asleep, not really.

For all their whining and complaining the next morning they got a perfect nights sleep whenever they were sleeping together.

x.o.x.o.x

**Inapropriate**

Carefully, I worded my words so they came out platonic.

Cautiously, I bent my tone so it was easy rather then painful.

Making sure I didn't stare to long at Sam's ass, or say anything to 'inapropriate; in front of the girlfriend Sam replaced me with.

x.o.x.o.x

**Instead**

The words came to his lips easily in the darkness, names and whispers habitual to him by now.

But Sam bit his lip harshly and reminded himself to say 'Jess' instead of 'Dean' and 'your gorgous' instead of 'god how I love you'.

x.o.x.o.x

**Innuendo**

Dean was never sure if it was his imagination of not, but every second sentance out of Sam''s mouth seemed to be an innuendo aimed at him.

No wonder he seemed so impatient to call it a night and crawl into bed beside his brother.

x.o.x.o.x

**Smirk**

It always had him worried, Dean's smirk, but it was the good type of worry, the kind that had a blush spreading across his cheeks and dirty, dirty thoughts invading his head.

x.o.x.o.x

**Sketch**

Sam knew he couldn't draw, not really.

But Dean used to sketch the most beautiful pictures of him asleep that Sam felt he ought to give it a try.

To his credit, Dean did _try_ not to laugh at his attempt.

x.o.x.o.x

**Storm**

Sam's smile was the calm before the storm, the ash before an eruption - but most of all...

Sam's smile was only like that for Dean.

x.o.x.o.x

**Gift**

Valentine's Day.

How demeaning...

Heartsm ribbons and flowers everywhere!

Erg, Dean hated the tradition.

Damn, he hated the very _thought_ of the tradition.

But when Sammy snuck back in after his not-so-sneaky sneak right out with a little box that he did _not_ have when he left, Dean was curious.

Sammy blushed bright pink.

Hurriedly, he checked for their father.

He handed the box over and fidgited.

Dean opened the box and pulled out the small peice of cardboard inside.

'I'm your gift, forever,' it read.

Dean couldn't help his giddy smile, but he punched his kid-brother on the arm for the unnessesary sap -

And pulled him into a sweet kiss for the very same reason.

x.o.x.o.x

**Coffee**

Dean is just as good as coffee at getting me up in the mornings.

It's just to bad he's also the reason I was up all night.

x.o.x.o.x

**Memories**

Sam knows without a doubt he would have given in, given up on ever seeing his brother again if it weren't for all the times Dean had promised to never leave him.

All he had were the memories, but good or bad, those memories were enough to keep him going.

x.o.x.o.x

**Clutter**

They never had built up the usual kind of clutter, all they kept was Dean's car, Sam's laptop and their dad's computer. Everything could be replaced, easily.

It was a quiet dat, and a surprising one, when Sam realised both what he had now was all he needed and it was just because Dean was there that made things so simple.

x.o.x.o.x

**Denial**

I refuse to tell Sammy. I refuse it.

Nothing he says or does can make me confess just how much it _hurt_ when he left me behind.

And if he asks...

I'll deny it.

x.o.x.o.x

**Need**

Dean needed Sam like air - without Sam, Dean _knew_ he couldn't live.

x.o.x.o.x

**Scare**

It scared Sam just how easy kissing Jess was.

When he kissed Dean it was like a jolt of lightening, and invisable chill racing up both their spines.

When he kissed Jess, their lips met. She smiled.

It scared Sam that the kiss was so easy, felt so wrong. It just proved he could never feel an inch of love like he felt a mountain of for Dean.

x.o.x.o.x

**Fall**

Falling in love with each other may have been a fall from grace, but Dean didn't have far to fall anyway - and he made sure to do all he could to cusion his brothers landing.

x.o.x.o.x

**Flicker**

Sam threw Dean on shore and froze above him, beyond frightened and sure there was no way Dan could be alive after all that time under...

A flicker of eyelids, a tug of breath, "Sammy?"

And Sam decended with a harsh, praising and greatful kiss.

x.o.x.o.x

**Claim**

Blood relation or no - Dean never let Sammy leave his side without some sort of claim on his brothers body to tell anyone who dared to search - his brother was well and truley _taken._

x.o.x.o.x

**Authors Notes:** Okay, im running low on words in my 'random bkom word list' so throw me a few in your reveiw and i'll put drabbles to them, kay? Mucho love!


	8. Installment all for Darkmoonrisingccr

_Disclaimer: Supernatural owns me, not the other way around._

_Warnings: WINCEST - lovin' it!_

_Summary: Their love was an inevitable and oh-so-beautiful kind of mess [wincest drabbles_

_My fave of the Installment: tied between 'murmers' and 'panic' - short'n'sweet for me today._

_THIS CHAPPY IS ALL FOR YOU - __**DARKMOONRISINGCCR**__ - (sorry for the wait - I lost my damn notepad)_

**A Beautiful Kind Of Mess**

x.o.x.o.x

**Deciet**

It was about three years of lies and deciet and pretending for Sammy.

Lying to himself, decieving his dad and pretending to his brother that he was as normal as could be, given the lifestyle.

But for Dean, it felt like a lifetime of unsure torture before they'de both come to realise thay were just about as twisted and decietful as each other, and gave up denying what they both so clearly needed from each other.

x.o.x.o.x

**Sly**

The sly grin of Dean's face wasn't to comforting, but it did have a shy shiver racing up Sam's spine and causing his heart to race on ahead.

The last time Dean had a smirk like that...

A furious blush spread over the younger brothers cheeks, remembering how long his backside ached afterwards.

x.o.x.o.x

**Dizzy**

When they were kids, Sammy remembered they used to spin and spin in circles, racing to see who could stay upright the longest. 

And even back then, Dean used to forget how dizzy he was in favour of leaping forward and catching his kid brother before he could fall.

x.o.x.o.x

**Intoxicating  
**

Sammy kissed like he was made for it, throwing himself into the guesture, heart and soul. When he kissed, Dean felt like he was on fire and his heart soared until any inhibitions he had where blown away by the whirlwind of heat and lust brought on by the intoxicating moment.

x.o.x.o.x

**Forgiven**

"You shouldn't have let me go," Sammy whispered.

Dean hugged his brother closer, still tingling with the residue need from their long denied kiss.

"I'm sorry," he swore, though-

If this 'love' was punishment, Dean wasn't sure he could take being forgiven.

x.o.x.o.x

**Wish**

Every birthday cake you got me, when Dad was out hunting was my favorite, so I blew out every candle for almost ten years of my life just wishing we'd always be together.

Dad wasn't totally wrong when he said that wishes and dreams were completely pointless, in the end you always picked him over me.

x.o.x.o.x

**Stubborn**

Dean was more stubborn then anyone Sam had ever met - more stubborn even then their father.

For instancem the amount of time Sam had to spend just trying to convince his big brother their lust wasn't onesided or as damning as the boy imagined, Sam couldn't stop himself concidering just what else they could have spent the time doing.

x.o.x.o.x

**Hollow**

Dean followed his father into battle daily, constantly putting his life on the line.

Risking his neck every chance that he got,

'Cause life without Sammy... it was pretty damn hollow anyway.

x.o.x.o.x

**Birthday**

Dean wasn't sure if Sammy had forgotten his birthday or not.

Finding his brother naked in their bed was a mighty fine present, but-

it wasn't really a surprise when that was how Dean had left him after exhasting his poor sibling out.

x.o.x.o.x

**Panic**

If Sammy wakes up top take a leak - Dean wakes up in a panic because he's gone.

x.o.x.o.x

**Strength**

Dean was always the stronger one, the faster one, the 'better' one.Sammy was always second best in races and fights and in daddy-dearest's eyes.

But Sam stopped caring completely the day Dean confessed that he was his big brothers greatest strength.

x.o.x.o.x

**Caught**

It hurt Jess when she woke up most nights to catch Sam whispering 'Dean' into his dreams as though mourning his missing lover.

x.o.x.o.x

**Murmers**

Nothing made Dean's day more then the little whispers Sammy snuck him right in front of everybody else.

x.o.x.o.x


End file.
